The present invention relates generally to modular building structures, and more particularly to, modular building structures comprised of extruded components. Modular building structures are typically fabricated in a factory and then assembled at the construction site. This offers the potential for high quality, precise building structures that require minimal on site construction. As a result, modular building techniques may be used to produce affordable building structures such as housing for new starts.
Solid wood has typically been employed for modular building structures. However, there is a scarcity of large logs that are appropriate for such modular building structures. Other disadvantages of traditional solid wood modular building structures include labor-intensive construction, cost, the inherent tendency of solid wood to warp, twist, splinter, rot, and become discolored, and the susceptibility of solid wood to air and bug infiltration.
In light of the deficiencies of traditional solid wood modular building structures, a need exists for modular building structures that do not use solid wood as a primary structural component. Another need exists for horizontally-oriented modular wall structures. A need also exists for a means to reinforce horizontally-oriented modular wall structures. Still yet another need exists for an improved means to secure modular wall structures to a concrete foundation. In addition, a need exists for an improved method of interconnecting modular wall structures.
The present invention satisfies some or all of these needs. In particular, the present invention provides modular building structures that are comprised of extruded components which are preferably durable and aesthetically-appealing. The extruded components of the present invention may be mass produced at relatively low cost. Moreover, the extruded components of the present invention may be precisely installed with great ease and speed.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention is a modular wall structure. The modular wall structure is comprised of a plurality of horizontally-oriented wall panels which are extruded components that are connected together in a stack. A plurality of modular wall structures may be connected by fastening panels. The fastening panels may also be extruded components. In addition, preferred embodiments of the present invention may include a foundation, a roof, and an interior wall section. The roof may be comprised of a roofing panel which is an extruded component. Similarly, the interior wall section may be comprised of a plurality of horizontally-oriented interior wall panels which are extruded components that are connected together in a stack.
The extruded components utilized in the present invention may be produced from any material that may be adapted to be formed into a predetermined extruded shape. Consequently, the extruded components may be comprised of thermoplastic material including, but not limited to, multi-layer films, polyethylene (HDPE), polypropylene, polyvinyl chloride (PVC), low density polyethylene (LDPE), CPVC ABS, ethyl-vinyl acetate, other similar polyethylene copolymers, other similar thermoplastic materials, other sufficiently rigid thermoplastic materials, or formulations that incorporate any of the aforementioned thermoplastic materials. Accordingly, the extruded components may also be produced from cellulosic/polymer composites.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and preferred embodiments.